oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilles Conomor
Gilles Conomor, known mostly as Bluebeard, is a and the of the Bluebeard Pirates. He is feared throughout the known seas for his obsessive and destructive search for the perfect wife which has led him to ravage entire countries. During his life he has had many marriages with most of them being short lived. His longest marriage of nearly a decade was to that to fellow pirate Perrin-Gilles Jeanne from which his only known child Gilles Cosette was produced. Before beginning his pirating career Conomor was previously the second prince of a small kingdom in the North Blue. After a revolution by his older brother who removed their own father from the throne and assassinated his betrothed, Conomor was exiled and sent to aimlessly wander the seas. After meeting the crook Rumpel he began pirating as a way of life and went on to establish crew. At first, his objective was to take back his homeland and transform it into a for pirates. After bringing the downfall of his country he has since abandoned this plan in favor of pursuing the in hopes it will allow him to achieve his dream. Appearance Personality The maniacal man that Bluebeard has become was not always who he was. As a youth, he was a sweet and gentle boy filed with compassion who only wanted to spread his passion to others. However, even a young Conomor was driven nearly mad by his unyielding resolve and was prone to fits of rage whenever faced with failure. Although at first he was apologetic for his flaws, as he grew older this changed as he soon saw his rage as a necessity to achieve his desires. Another reprehensible fact about Conomor is his twisted perception of love which is truly nothing more than control. Paranoid and distrustful, Conomor deems anything and anyone that is not under his influence to be a potential threat. This has made it hard for him to function in his relationships with others and restricted him when it comes to attaining subordinates, force being his only successful method of recruitment. His idea of the perfect subordinate is someone who will never question him as he also takes doubt as a signal for betrayal. Extremely confident in his own potency, Conomor also seldom takes into account the input of his supporters which has without acknowledge led to errors in his endeavors. With age Conomor's obsessive tendencies have grown to levels that are neigh intolerable. They do not only extend to his relationships with other people, but even simple matters as well. He is a very peculiar eater and won't touch his plate if even the slightest pea is out of order. Another oddity is that he also prefers to place his hat on his head the exact same way and he will experience great discomfort if he either loses it or wears it in another style. While his value for life was once strong, a young Conomor not even daring to harm a butterfly, Bluebeard is someone who has lost all regard for the welfare of those apart from himself. He deems all of his evils as necessary and doesn't struggle to find a justification for any of his cruelties and will stick to them no matter how mediocre they may seem. Based off the hearty laugh he gives at his triumphs, Conomor does find at least a slight amount of enjoyment in tormenting others as he likes to test his own boundaries. Despite recognizing his crew as little more than his personal property he does appear to care at least somewhat for them as he will seek revenge if any of them are harmed. But, he more than likely sees an attack on his crew as an attack on an investment rather than against a comrade. Like any other morganeer pirate, Conomor sails for his own personal gain. However, while he does hold a great value for wealth, he also aspires to monger high esteem wherever he goes and to a degree seeks validation from the world around him. As he is self-aware of his brutality, the respect that Conomor desires is penned towards his ruthlessness. There are times where he will commit monstrosities simply to have his name circulating in newspapers around the seas. Therefore, it is evident that he has a need to remain relevant. Although he is a rash and often impatient man, Conomor does have a fair amount of intelligence and is capable of being a competent leader when rationale. His intelligence caters more to his knowledge of the world's politics, the seas, and the codes of piracy. With those tenets in mind, he has become an excellent negotiator as he has the skill at being able to recognize the wants and needs of all parties involved. Whether or not he respects them is another matter entirely. Conomor's typical behavior is loud and boisterous. He likes to be the center of attention and needs to be heard and seen. Seldom does he hesitate to hold his tongue and can be considered just as honest as he is ill-mannered. He is also so sarcastic that it is hard to tell when he is being serious or not. He gets a thrill out of poking fun at the faults and misfortunes of others and has little regard for how they feel about him or what he has to say. As a notorious pirate the last of his worries are if someone is offended by his obscene nature. With that being said Conomor is unapologetically ignorant on many of his views. Despite his menacing stature and nature, Conomor is not immune to fear like any other human. He is also not immune to shame and he feels it deeply with his fear, his biggest being that of loss. He would never acknowledge it but he fears losing the last thing that matters to him which is daughter. Conomor also once feared losing himself to his madness but that fear has since vanished since his madness has all but overtaken him. Therefore, Conomor once feared himself and his corruption. History If life had treated Conomor better then he would have perhaps become a man of high noble standing instead of a pirate. He was born the second prince of a small but wealthy country in the North Blue and was thus guaranteed a healthy standard of living. As a child Conomor was hailed as a kind and gentle prince who abhorred even the slightest bit of violence. In fact, his dream was to grow up and create a world without wars. His father, a kind king, had nurtured these values into both Conomor and his older brother as he wanted his country to remain peaceful and neutral in the affairs of the world even after his death. Conomor sought to uphold his father's principles but his older brother did not agree. The two started out close but their bond gradually drifted as they matured. As a teenager Conomor was betrothed to the princess of another kingdom and their union was looked at as a symbol of kinship between his country and hers. Conomor's brother who was set to become king was not supporting of this union as he felt that the only way to ensure the loyalty of another country was to conquer them and secure it by force. Displeased with what he perceived as weakness in his brother and father, Conomor's brother ordered the assassination of his betrothed and went on to stage a rebellion which resulted in him usurping his father from the throne. A broken Conomor was then exiled from his country with a kill on sight order placed on his head if he was to ever return. Now maddened by the tragedy he sustained, Conomor vowed to do just that and didn't care if he would die as a result. Sometime after his exile Conomor came across a mysterious fruit and devoured it gaining the capacity to sharpen whatever surfaces he came into contact with. He was able to make lethal weapons out of the most mundane objects such as plates and even the ground itself. Shortly afterwards he also met a man named Rumpel who was nothing more than a common criminal seeking fortune. With his newfound power and companionship he returned to his homeland to take it back from his brother. Conomor went on to slay the usurper and in the process destroyed his homeland as well, leveling its cities and towns on top of his own people. Having left himself without anything to claim Conomor took a ship and set sail. He felt that he deserved to become a king and the biggest king of them all was that of the Pirate King. With such a title under his possession he aspired to one day create a new nation to be superior to the one he lost. A new goal in mind, he set his sights on the One Piece and dreamed of becoming strong enough to crush those who dared try and take anything from him. His entire family brought to an end by his own hands, Conomor, now called Bluebeard, planned to have a new one. As he intended to become Pirate King he also wished to establish a dynasty so that after his death he could keep the One Piece within his bloodline should he come to acquire it. Therefore, he began to place a great importance on finding a wife that could not only bear his heirs but stand by him in his conquests. Alas, as one could imagine, there weren't many women willing to marry a barbarian such as Bluebeard and he struggled greatly with maintaining any and all "marriages" he had. However, as fate would have it, there was someone just as vile as him sailing the seas. And they were somehow attracted to him. There could be no better companion for a pirate other than another pirate and that was just who Conomor ended up with. What started out as a battle between two pirate crews ended up in a stalemate which progressed into an alliance once the two crews realized they couldn't best one another. Conomor and the female pirate captain Perrin Jeanne managed to develop feelings for each other and ended up marrying. From the marriage Conomor's only child was born, a daughter which was named Cosette. Together the unified crews sailed the seas together for nearly a decade. But, since life was never kind to Conomor to begin with, another tragedy was bound to befall him. The Marines simply weren't going allow the pirate alliance between Conomor and his wife continue to grow stronger. One day while resting on an island the alliance was ambushed by Marine forces and a large battle erupted. During the mayhem Conomor was brutally injured while trying to protect his daughter and Jeanne was captured by the Marines. Most of their forces were slaughtered in the battle and Bluebeard himself managed to narrowly escape, his own daughter saving him after unveiling her own Devil Fruit power. Days later news circulated the world of Perrin Jeanne's execution and the disbandment of their alliance was declared by the Marines. Conomor went full throttle mad and it was said that he didn't sleep for months afterwards. Apart from his loss and the despair he suffered from it, there were also lasting physical consequences from the battle for Conomor. His limbs had been crushed and he was rendered unable to move. During his inactivity Rumpel took control over the crew and he began vehemently searching for a way to restore his captain's mobility. He found his answer in a scientist who offered a highly experimental procedure. After years of "treatment" Conomor awoke from a medically induced coma to find that his arms and legs were replaced by mechanical parts and he was able to walk again. More importantly, he was able to wreak havoc again. Seeking to pick back up where he left off in his pirating career, Conomor reunited with his crew, a fully grown Cosette among them, and set sail for the Grand Line. Alas, while his body had been not only repaired but upgraded, his mind was now fractured even greater. He had developed a series of unhealthy obsessions which affected his ability to run his crew. He seldom slept and began vocally reminiscing on the better days of his life. The day when he and his beloved terrorized the seas together. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Devil Fruit Mechanical Implants Major Battles Trivia *He has his basis on the folkloric character of and his real name is derived from two historical individuals who were suspected to have been inspiration for the character, and . **Unlike his source of inspiration Conomor has not been known to murder any of his previous wives. Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:North Blue Characters Category:Bluebeard Pirates Category:Male Characters